Sochi
| image_flag = Flag of Sochi (Krasnodar krai).svg | flag_caption = | image_coa = Coat of Arms of Sochi (Krasnodar krai).svg | coa_caption = | anthem = | anthem_ref = | holiday = | holiday_ref = | federal_subject = Krasnodar Krai | federal_subject_ref = | adm_district_jur = | adm_district_jur_ref = | adm_inhabloc_jur = City of Sochi | adm_inhabloc_jur_ref = | adm_citydistrict_jur = | adm_citydistrict_type = | adm_citydistrict_jur_ref = | adm_selsoviet_jur = | adm_selsoviet_type = | adm_selsoviet_jur_ref = | capital_of = | capital_of_ref = | adm_ctr_of1 = City of Sochi | adm_ctr_of1_ref = | adm_ctr_of2 = | adm_ctr_of2_ref = | adm_ctr_of3 = | adm_ctr_of3_ref = | inhabloc_cat = City | inhabloc_cat_ref = | inhabloc_type = | inhabloc_type_ref = | mun_district_jur = | mun_district_jur_ref = | urban_okrug_jur = Sochi Urban Okrug | urban_okrug_jur_ref = | urban_settlement_jur = | urban_settlement_jur_ref = | rural_settlement_jur = | rural_settlement_jur_ref = | inter_settlement_territory = | inter_settlement_territory_ref = | mun_admctr_of1 = Sochi Urban Okrug | mun_admctr_of1_ref = | mun_admctr_of2 = | mun_admctr_of2_ref = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_title_ref = Official website of Sochi | leader_name = Alexey Kopaigorodsky | leader_name_ref = | representative_body = City Assembly | representative_body_ref = | elevation_m = | area_km2 = 176.77 | area_km2_ref = | pop_2010census = 343334 | pop_2010census_rank = 52nd | pop_2010census_ref = | pop_latest = | pop_latest_date = | pop_latest_ref = | population_demonym = | time_zone_ref = | established_date = 1838 | established_title = | established_date_ref = | current_cat_date = | current_cat_date_ref = | abolished_date = | abolished_date_ref = | postal_codes = 354000, 354002–354004, 354008–354010, 354013, 354014, 354018, 354019, 354022, 354024, 354025, 354030, 354031, 354033, 354036, 354037, 354039, 354053–354055, 354057, 354059, 354061, 354065–354068, 354071, 354073, 354084, 354099, 354200, 354202–354214, 354216–354218, 354220, 354226, 354231, 354233, 354299, 354340, 354346, 354348, 354349, 354354, 354355, 354364, 354380, 354382, 354383, 354399, 993501 | postal_codes_ref = | dialing_codes = 862 | dialing_codes_ref = | website = http://www.sochiru.ru/ |date=January 2019}} Sochi ( ) is a city in Krasnodar Krai, Russia, located on the Black Sea coast near the border between Georgia/Abkhazia and Russia. The Greater Sochi area, which includes territories and localities subordinated to Sochi proper, has a total area of and sprawls for Город Сочи стал короче - http://edemkavkaza.ru along the shores of the Black Sea near the Caucasus Mountains. The area of the city proper is . According to the 2010 Census, the city had a permanent population of 343,334, up from 328,809 recorded in the 2002 Census, making it Russia's largest resort city. Being part of the Caucasian Riviera, it is one of the very few places in Russia with a subtropical climate, with warm to hot summers and mild winters. With the alpine and Nordic events held at the nearby ski resort of Rosa Khutor in Krasnaya Polyana, Sochi hosted the XXII Olympic Winter Games and XI Paralympic Winter Games in 2014, as well as the Russian Formula 1 Grand Prix from 2014 until at least 2020.Sochi hosts 2014 Winter Olympics BBC Sport, July 4, 2007PM Putin confirms Russian GP for 2014 GPUpdate, October 15, 2010 It was also one of the host cities for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. History Early history Before the whole area was conquered by Cimmerian, Scythian and Sarmatian invaders, the Zygii people lived in Lesser Abkhazia under the Kingdom of Pontus, then the Roman Empire's influence in antiquity. From the 6th to the 11th centuries, the area successively belonged to the Georgian kingdoms of Lazica and Abkhazia, who built a dozen churches within the city boundaries, the later was unified under the single Georgian monarchy in 11th-century, forming one of the Saeristavo, known as Tskhumi extending its possessions up to Nicopsis. The Christian settlements along the coast were destroyed by the invading Alans, Khazars, Mongols and other nomadic empires whose control of the region was slight. The northern wall of an 11th-century Byzantine basilica still stands in the Loo Microdistrict. From the 14th to the 19th centuries, the region was dominated by the Abkhaz, Ubykh and Adyghe tribes, the current location of the city of Sochi known as Ubykhia was part of historical Circassia, and was controlled by the native people of the local mountaineer clans of the north-west Caucasus, nominally under the sovereignty of the Ottoman Empire, which was their principal trading partner in the Muslim world. Russian Empire The coastline was ceded to Russia in 1829 as a result of the Caucasian War and the Russo-Turkish War, 1828–1829; however, the Circassians did not admit the Russian control over Circassia and kept resisting the newly established Russian outposts along the Circassian coast ( ).Exposition of the Historical Museum of Sochi, partly reflected in Russian in (History of Sochi) at the official site of the citySochi – from ancient sites to 2014 Olympics, information from the Historical Museum of Sochi Provision of weapons and ammunition from abroad to the Circassians caused a diplomatic conflict between the Russian Empire and the British Empire that occurred in 1836 over the [[mission of the Vixen|mission of the Vixen]].Peter Hopkirk [https://books.google.com/books?id=1_41VGoCYU8C&pg=PA158 The great game: On Secret Service in High Asia], Chapter 12 "The Greatest Fortress in the World", pp. 158–159, Oxford University Press, 2001 The Russians had no detailed knowledge of the area until Baron Feodor Tornau investigated the coastal route from Gelendzhik to Gagra, and across the mountains to Kabarda, in the 1830s. In 1838, the fort of Alexandria, renamed Navaginsky a year later, was founded at the mouth of the Sochi River as part of the Black Sea coastal line, a chain of seventeen fortifications set up to protect the area from recurring Circassian resistance. At the outbreak of the Crimean War, the garrison was evacuated from Navaginsky in order to prevent its capture by the Turks, who effected a landing on Cape Adler soon after. The last battle of the Caucasian War took place at the Godlikh river on March 18, 1864 O.S., where the Ubykhs were defeated by the Dakhovsky regiment of the Russian Army. On March 25, 1864, the Dakhovsky fort was established on the site of the Navaginsky fort. The end of Caucasian War was proclaimed at Kbaade tract (modern Krasnaya Polyana) on June 2 (21 May O.S.), 1864, by the manifesto of Emperor Alexander II read aloud by Grand Duke Michael Nikolaevich of Russia. After the end of Caucasian War (during the period of 1864–1870) almost all Ubykhs and a major part of the Shapsugs, who lived on the territory of modern Sochi, were either killed in the Circassian Genocide or expelled to the Ottoman Empire (see Circassian Genocide). Starting in 1866 the coast was actively colonized by Russians, Armenians, Ukrainians, Belorussians, Greeks, Germans, Georgians and other people from inner Russia. In 1874–1891, the first Russian Orthodox church, St. Michael's Church, was constructed, and the Dakhovsky settlement was renamed Dakhovsky Posad on April 13, 1874 (O.S.). In February 1890, the Sochi Lighthouse was constructed. In 1896, the Dakhovsky Posad was renamed Sochi Posad (after the name of local river) and incorporated into the newly formed Black Sea Governorate. In 1900–1910, Sochi burgeoned into a sea resort. The first resort, "Kavkazskaya Riviera", opened on June 14, 1909 (O.S.). Sochi was granted town status in 1917. File:Sochi-1838.jpg|Plan of Fort Alexandria at the mouth of Sochi, which initiated the city of Sochi File:Subashi desant.jpg|The landing of Nikolay Raevsky's squadron at Subashi, 1839 by Ivan Aivazovsky File:CircassianCoastBattle.JPG|Adyghe strike on a Russian Military Fort in 1840 during the Russian-Circassians War File:Sochi-kurort.jpg|The "Kavkazskaya Riviera" resort in Sochi, ca. 1909 File:Sochi (Moscvich) 1913.jpg|Map of Sochi in 1913 (Russian edition) Soviet time During the Russian Civil War, the littoral area saw sporadic armed clashes involving the Red Army, White movement forces, and the Democratic Republic of Georgia. As a result of the war Sochi has become Russian territory. In 1923, Sochi acquired one of its most distinctive features, a railway which runs from Tuapse to Georgia within a kilometer or two of the coastline. Although this branch of the Northern Caucasus Railway may appear somewhat incongruous in the setting of beaches and sanatoriums, it is still operational and vital to the region's transportation infrastructure. Sochi was established as a fashionable resort area under Joseph Stalin, who had his favorite dacha built in the city. Stalin's study, complete with a wax statue of the leader, is now open to the public.[http://mg.co.za/article/2007-02-07-stalins-ghost-haunts-black-sea-hotel Stalin's ghost haunts Black Sea hotel] at Mail & Guardian Online, Retrieved February 7, 2014 During Stalin's reign the coast became dotted with imposing Neoclassical buildings, exemplified by the opulent Rodina and Ordzhonikidze sanatoriums. The centerpiece of this early period is Shchusev's Constructivist Institute of Rheumatology (1927–1931). The area was continuously developed until the demise of the Soviet Union. Modern Russia Following Russia's loss of the traditionally popular resorts of the Crimean Peninsula (transferred from the Russian SFSR to the Ukrainian SSR in 1954 by Nikita Khrushchev), Sochi emerged as the unofficial summer capital of the country. In 1961, Soviet officials decided to expand the city limits by forming a Greater Sochi which extended for 140 kilometers from the southern parts of Tuapse to Adler. In July 2005, Russia submitted a successful bid for hosting the 2014 Winter Olympics in the city, spending around $51 billion in the process. Additionally, Sochi has also served as the location for the signing of many treaties, especially those between the Georgian, separatist Abkhazian, and separatist South Ossetian governing authorities. File:Здание санатория «Орджоникидзе» (Сочи, курортный пр.)102.jpg|Ordzhonikidze resort, built in 1937–1955 File:RIAN archive 579736 Promenade and beach in Sochi.jpg|Promenade in Sochi, 1973 File:Храм Святого Владимира на Виноградной горе.jpg|St. Vladimir Church, built in 2005–2011 Geography Greater Sochi is elongated along the Black Sea coast for . Sochi is approximately from Moscow.Travel Destinations Sochi Russia by Michael Totten | Traveler's Guide 360 . Travelersguide360.com (February 11, 2013). Retrieved on January 3, 2014. The city of Sochi borders with Tuapsinsky District in the northwest, with Apsheronsky District and with Maykopsky District of the Republic of Adygea in the north, with Mostovsky District in the northwest, and with Georgia/Abkhazia in the southeast. From the southwest, it is bordered by the Black Sea. The vast majority of the population of Sochi lives in a narrow strip along the coast and is organized in independent microdistricts (formerly settlements). The biggest of these microdistricts, from the northwest to the southeast, are Lazarevskoye, Loo, Dagomys, central Sochi (Tsentralny City District), Khosta, Matsesta, and Adler. The whole city is located on the slopes of the Western Caucasus which descend to the Black Sea and are cut by the rivers. The biggest rivers in Sochi are the Mzymta, which is in fact the longest Black Sea tributary in Russia, and the Shakhe. Other rivers include the Ashe, the Psezuapse, the Sochi, the Khosta, and the Matsesta. The Psou River makes the border with Abkhazia. The northeastern part of the city belongs to the Caucasian Biosphere Reserve which is a World Heritage Site spanning vast areas in Krasnodar Krai and Adygea. Almost the whole area of the Greater Sochi, with the exception of the coast and of the area which belong to the Caucasian Biosphere Reserve, are included into Sochi National Park. Sochi has a humid subtropical climate with mild winters (average during the day and at night) in the period from December to March and warm summers (average during the day and at night) in the period from May to October. Layout and landmarks Sochi is unique among larger Russian cities as having some aspects of a subtropical resort. Apart from the scenic Caucasus Mountains, pebble and sand beaches, the city attracts vacation-goers with its subtropical vegetation, numerous parks, monuments, and extravagant Stalinist architecture. About two million people visit Greater Sochi each summer, when the city is home to the annual film festival "Kinotavr" and a getaway for Russia's elite. File:0 38ba3 c3a1c3bc orig.jpeg|Sochi's quay File:Dendrarium Sochi Amours fontain.JPG|Cupid fountain in Arboretum File:0 5fb3a 42e76fa0 orig.jpeg|Hotels File:Tower on the Akhun mountain.JPG|Mount Akhun File:RIAN archive 166989 Sochi.jpg|Aerial view of Sochi File:Памятник Петру I (Сочи).jpg|Monument to Peter I in the seaport berth A UNESCO World Heritage Site, the Caucasian Biosphere Reserve, lies just north from the city.Western Caucasus at Unesco Heritage Site. Retrieved July 7, 2007 Sochi also has the region's most northerly tea plantations. Climate Sochi has a humid subtropical climate (Köppen climate classification Cfa), at the lower elevations. Its average annual temperature is during the day and at night. In the coldest months—January and February—the average temperature is about during the day, above at night and the average sea temperature is about . In the warmest months—July and August—the temperature typically ranges from during the day, about at night and the average sea temperature is about . Yearly sunshine hours are around 2,200. Generally, the summer season lasts four months, from June to September. Two months—April and November—are transitional; sometimes temperatures reach , with an average temperature of around during the day and at night. December, January, February and March are the coldest months, with average temperature (of these four months) during the day and at night. Average annual precipitation is about .Great Soviet Encyclopedia. Entry on Sochi Sochi lies at 8b/9a hardiness zone, so the city supports different types of palm trees. Sochi is situated on the same latitude as Nice but strong cold winds from Asia make winters less warm. In fact, temperatures drop below freezing every winter. The highest temperature recorded was , on July 30, 2000, and the lowest temperature recorded was on January 25, 1892. |date=August 2010}} Administrative and municipal status and city divisions Within the framework of administrative divisions, it is, together with one urban-type settlement (Krasnaya Polyana) and seventy-nine rural localities, incorporated as the City of Sochi—an administrative unit with the status equal to that of the districts.Registry of the Administrative-Territorial Units of Krasnodar Krai As a municipal division, the City of Sochi is incorporated as Sochi Urban Okrug.Law #679-KZ Sochi is administratively subdivided into four city districts: Tsentralny City District, Lazarevsky City District, Khostinsky City District, and Adlersky City District. Tsentralny City District, comprising the central portion of, is by far the smallest out of four in terms of the area, and the other three have comparable areas, with Lazarevsky City District being the biggest. In terms of the population, Tsentralny City District is approximately twice as big as each of the other three city districts. |style="vertical-align:middle"| |} Tsentralny City District conducted by Oleg Soldatov during a concert with the Austrian guitarist Johanna Beisteiner at Organ and Chamber Music Hall in Sochi (December 13, 2013)]] Tsentralny City District, or central Sochi, covers an area of and, as of the 2010 Census, has a population of 137,677. The highlights include: *Michael Archangel Cathedral, a diminutive church built in 1873–1891 to Kaminsky's designs in order to commemorate the victorious conclusion of the Caucasian War. *The red-granite Archangel Column, erected in 2006 in memory of the Russian soldiers fallen in Sochi during the Caucasian War. It is capped by a 7-metre bronze statue of Sochi's patron saint, Michael the Archangel. *Sochi Art Museum occupies a large building with a four-columned portico, completed in 1939. The Neoclassical design is by Ivan Zholtovsky. *Sochi Arboretum, a large botanical garden with tropical trees from many countries, and the Mayors Alleé—a landscape avenue of palm trees planted by mayors from cities around the world. *The Tree of Friendship, a hybrid citrus tree planted in 1934 in the Subtropical Botanic Garden. Since 1940 numerous citrus cultivars from foreign countries have been grafted onto this tree as a token of friendship and peace. The associated Friendship Tree Garden Museum has a collection of 20,000 commemorative presents from around the world. *The Winter Theater (1934–1937) is another rigorously Neoclassical edifice, surrounded by 88 Corinthian columns, with a pediment bearing the statues of Terpsichore, Melpomene and Thalia, all three cast by Vera Mukhina. *Hall of Organ and Chamber Music. Located centrally in the city of Sochi it conducts organ, symphony, chamber-ensemble, choral, vocal music concerts. All year round the Sochi Symphony Orchestra, local actors of the city art groups, famous Russian and international performers, International Contests Winners and Laureates give concerts here. *The Maritime Passenger Terminal (1955) is notable for its distinctive 71-meter-high steepled tower and four statues symbolizing the cardinal points. *The Railway Station (1952) is one of the most remarkable buildings of Sochi. *The Riviera Park was established by Vasily Alexeyevich Khludov in 1883 in the part of the city which later became known as Khludovskaya. The park is popular with tourists and local residents alike. It has a variety of attractions, including an outcrop of funny statues and a "glade of friendship" where magnolia trees were planted by every Soviet cosmonaut, among other notables. Lazarevsky City District Lazarevsky City District lies to the northwest from the city center; the 2010 Census showed the population of 63,894 people. It is the largest city district by area, covering some and comprising several microdistricts: *Lazarevskoye, from the city center, contains a delphinarium, an old church (1903), and a new church (1999). The settlement was founded as a Russian military outpost in 1839 and was named after Admiral Mikhail Lazarev. *Loo, from the city center, was once owned by Princes Loov, a noble Abkhazian family. The district contains the ruins of a medieval church, founded in the 8th century, rebuilt in the 11th century, and converted into a fortress in the Late Middle Ages. *Dagomys, from the city center, has been noted for its botanical garden, established by order of Nicholas II, as well as tea plantations and factories. A sprawling hotel complex was opened there in 1982. Dagomys adjoins Bocharov Ruchey, a dacha built for Kliment Voroshilov in the 1950s, but later upgraded into a country residence of the President of Russia, where he normally spends his vacations and often confers with leaders of other states. *Golovinka is a historic location at the mouth of the Shakhe River. Formerly marking the border between the Ubykhs and the Shapsugs, the settlement was noted by Italian travelers of the 17th century as Abbasa. On May 3, 1838, it was the site of the Subashi landing of the Russians, who proceeded to construct Fort Golovinsky where many convicted Decembrists used to serve. The fort was intentionally destroyed by Russian forces at the beginning of the Crimean War, so as to avoid its capture by the enemy. *Fort Godlik, of which little remains, had a turbulent history. It was built at the mouth of the Godlik River in the Byzantine period (5th to 8th centuries), was destroyed by the Khazars and revived by the Genoese in the High Middle Ages. Khostinsky City District ]] Khostinsky City District, sprawling to the southeast from the city center, occupies approximately , with a population of 65,229 as of the 2010 Census. The district is traversed by many rivulets which give their names to the microdistricts of Matsesta ("flame-colored river"), Kudepsta, and Khosta ("the river of boars"). Adlersky City District in Adler]] Adlersky City District, with an area of and a population of 76,534 people as of the 2010 Census, is the southernmost district of the city, located just north of the border with Abkhazia. Until the establishment of Greater Sochi in 1961, it was administered as a separate town, which had its origin in an ancient Sadz village and a medieval Genoese trading post. Among the natural wonders of the district is the Akhshtyr Gorge with a 160-meter-long cave that contains traces of human habitation from about 30,000 years ago. The upland part of the district includes a network of remote mountain villages (auls), the Estonian colony at Estosadok, and the ski resort of Krasnaya Polyana which hosted the events (Alpine and Nordic) of the 2014 Winter Olympics. Also located here are the largest trout fishery in Russia (founded in 1964) and a breeding nursery for great apes. Demographics Sochi has an ethnic Russian majority (~70%). The city is home to a sizable Armenian minority (~20%), which is especially notable in the Adlersky City District where they compose more than half of the total population.80,000 of 138,572 (58%) *According to 2014 official estimates, the population of Adlersky City District is 138,572, see *''The Moscow Times'' estimated in 2006 that there are about 80,000 Armenians in Adler, see Most of Sochi's Armenian community are descendants of Hamshen Armenians from Turkey's northeastern Black Sea coast who came in the late 19th century and on. The rest are Armenians from Georgia (particularly from Abkhazia and Samtskhe-Javakheti) and Armenia (especially from Shirak Province due to the 1988 earthquake). Religion ]] The Byzantine Empire brought Christianity to the Sochi region in the Middle Ages. The region was relatively isolated before 1829. In the North, a few hundred Sunni Muslim Shapsugs, a part of the Circassian nation, lived around Tkhagapsh, near Lazarevskoye. The Circassians (also known as Adyghe) converted to Islam from Christianity in the 17th century."Rekhaniya". Jewish Virtual Library. In the nineteenth century, Islam spread to the region. Currently, Sochi is a large predominantly Christian city, though there are thought to be around 20,000 Muslims (5% of inhabitants) living there now (the majority are Adyghe) plus other Eastern Caucasians, Turks, Tatars, and other smaller Muslim groups.Sochi: a city with no mosque, OpenDemocracy, October 22, 2010 A mosque was built in 2008 by United Arab Emirates in the central area of Bytkha, in addition to the old mosque being around north of the city centerВ ауле Тхагапш произошло знаменательное для верующих мусульман событие. (in Russian). Shapsugiya.ru (September 9, 2010). Retrieved on July 26, 2012. in the Adyghe aul of Tkhagapsh. There are around thirty Russian Orthodox churches, the largest being St. Michael's, and two monasteries, plus two Catholic churches, one in the center of Sochi and the other in Lazarevskoye. The Armenian community, which is important in Sochi, gathers in about ten churches. Education Sochi is home to the following high educational institutions (masters level degree and PhD): Sochi State University, Russian International Innovative University, and Russian International Olympic University. Sports Sports facilities Sochi is also known for its sport facilities: a local tennis school spawned the careers of such notable players as Grand Slam champions Maria Sharapova and Yevgeny Kafelnikov (Kafelnikov spent much of his childhood here, while Sharapova relocated to Florida at the age of seven). In late 2005, the Russian Football Union announced that it was planning to establish a year-round training center for the country's national teams in Sochi. The city's warm climate was cited as one of the main incentives. Sochi is also the home for the football team PFC Sochi which plays in the Russian Premier League and for the ice hockey team HC Sochi which plays in the Kontinental Hockey League. 2014 Winter Olympics and Paralympics ]] The nearby ski resort of Roza Khutor at Krasnaya Polyana was the location of the alpine and Nordic events for the 2014 Winter Olympics. In June 2006, the International Olympic Committee announced that Sochi had been selected as a finalist city to host the 2014 Winter Olympics and the 2014 Winter Paralympics. On July 4, 2007, Sochi was announced as the host city of the 2014 Winter Games, edging out Pyeongchang, South Korea and Salzburg, Austria. This was Russia's first time hosting the Winter Olympic Games, and its first time hosting the Paralympic Games. The site of a training centre for aspiring Olympic athletes, in 2008, the city had no world-class level athletic facilities fit for international competition.A Major Tuneup for a Sports Machine NYTimes.com, July 29, 2008 Severe cost overruns made the 2014 Winter Olympics the most expensive Olympics in history; with Russian politician Boris Nemtsov citing allegations of corruption among government officials, and Allison Stewart of the Saïd Business School at Oxford citing tight relationships between the government and construction firms. While originally budgeted at US$12 billion, various factors caused the budget to expand to US$51 billion, surpassing the estimated $44 billion cost of the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. According to a report by the European Bank for Reconstruction and Development, this cost will not boost Russia's national economy, but may attract business to Sochi and the southern Krasnodar region of Russia in the future as a result of improved services. The 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi saw concern and controversy following a new federal law approved in Russia in June 2013 that bans "homosexual propaganda to minors".BBC News – Q&A: Gay rights in Russia. Bbc.co.uk (August 13, 2013). Retrieved on January 3, 2014. There were also concerns over Islamist militants. Construction work The state-controlled RAO UES announced in July 2007 that it might spend 30 billion roubles (about US$1.2 billion) on upgrading the electrical power system in the Sochi area by 2014. . Kommersant. July 6, 2007 The power generating companies Inter RAO UES and RusHydro would have to build or modernize four thermal power plants and four hydroelectric plants—and the federal grid company FGC UES has to replace the Central-Shepsi electricity transmission line, which reportedly often fails in bad weather. The new power line would run partly on power towers and partly across the bottom of the Black Sea. By 2011, the power supply of the resort area would increase by 1129 MW—of which 300 MW would be used for Olympic sports facilities. "The cost of the work is estimated at 83.6 billion rubles (about US $3.26 billion), of which 50 billion rubles (about US$2 billion) will go to investments in the electricity grid," the power companies announced. They did not say how much of the bill the state would foot. In February 2007, when UES had planned to spend 48.8 billion rubles (about US$1.9 billion) on the Sochi area, the share the state had been ready to pay 38 billion roubles (about US$1.48 billion) of that. Other sports events 2014]] hosted the 2018 FIFA World Cup games]] The Silk Way Rally which is part of Dakar series took place in Sochi in 2010 for the last stage between the capital of the Republic of Adygea Maykop to the city of Sochi through Pseshwap.Silk Way Rally. silkwayrally.com. President Vladimir Putin reached a deal with Bernie Ecclestone for the city to host the Formula One Russian Grand Prix from 2014. The World Robot Olympiad took place in the Adler Arena Skating Center on November 21–23, 2014. The 2014 World Chess Championship between Viswanathan Anand and Magnus Carlsen was played in Sochi in November 2014, with Carlsen emerging as the winner. The Fisht Olympic Stadium was also used to host 2018 FIFA World Cup football matches. Since 2014, the city has hosted HC Sochi, who play at the Bolshoy Ice Dome in the Kontinental Hockey League, the biggest ice hockey league in Russia and eastern Europe. Transportation ]] Public transport is represented mainly by bus and taxi. Sochi is served by the Adler-Sochi International Airport. Types of non-mass public transport include two funiculars (at the Central military sanatorium and Ordzhonikidze resort) and three cable cars (at arboretum sanatorium "Dawn" and pension "Neva") also has several cableways in Krasnaya Polyana. The Sochi Port terminal building was built in 1955 by Karo Alabyan and Leonid Karlik in Stalinist architecture. It is topped with a 71-meter steepled tower. Sculptures embodying seasons and cardinal points are set above the tower's three tiers. Five of the railway stations of Sochi were renovated for the 2014 Winter Olympics. These are Dagomys, Sochi, Matsesta and Khosta railway stations. In Adler city district of Sochi, the original railway station was preserved and new railway station was built near it. Another new railway station was built in Estosadok, close to Krasnaya Polyana. At some point, plans to construct the light metro network to serve the Olympics were considered; however, the Sochi Light Metro plan was abandoned in favor of the reconstruction of the railway. Notable people was born and raised in Sochi]] *Mikhail Galustyan, comedian *Yuri Nikolaevich Denisyuk, physicist *Andre Geim, physicist, graphene researcher and 2010 Nobel Prize winnerAndre Geim – Biographical, Nobel Prize winners (Physics, 2010) *Yevgeny Kafelnikov, tennis player, former World No. 1 tennis player *Daria Kondakova, rhythmic gymnast *Grigory Leps, singer, songwriter, musician *Slava Metreveli, Soviet association football player *Vladimir Nemshilov, Olympic swimmer *Boris Nemtsov, politician *Mordechai Spiegler, Russian-Israeli association football player and manager *Vladimir Tkachenko, basketball player *Elena Vesnina, tennis player *Kharis Yunichev, the first Soviet male swimmer to win an Olympic medalСильнейшие спортсмены СССР наши коллеги по движению «Мастерс»: Т-Я. swimmingmasters.ru *Anna Zak, Israeli celebrity Twin towns and sister cities Sochi is twinned with: See also *Federation Island *Sochi Police References Notes Sources * * *Historical Dictionary of Sochi, the only major work on the city in English. * External links *Official website of Sochi *Official website of Sochi *Secrieru, Stanislav: "The 2014 Winter Olympic Games in Sochi: Implications for the Caucasus" in the Caucasus Analytical Digest No.19 *Weather Report for Sochi, Russia *Sochi at funiq.eu Category:Sochi Category:1838 establishments in the Russian Empire Category:Black Sea Governorate Category:History of Kuban Category:Populated coastal places in Russia Category:Populated places established in 1838 Category:Port cities of the Black Sea Category:Seaside resorts in Russia Category:Spa towns in Russia